I will Always Love You
by usagi bombon
Summary: No sera una historia feliz,pero son palabras llenas sinceras, de un corazon puro a pesar de ser lastimado, no pudiendo ser expresadas verbalmente pero si a traves de una carta aunque estas no lleguen a su destinatario


**I will always love you**

Se encontraba una chica de cabellos cual rayos de sol, ojos color cielo y una sonrisa de por mas encantadora tanto esta como su mirar tenían un brillo sin igual, aunque ahora en su presente se notaban algo opacos, poco a poco han ido recuperando algo de su brillo pero aun a pesar de ello aun no recobra esa luz que desprendía como ninguna.

No es fácil recibir una decepción amorosa, más cuando se trata de un alguien a quien le has dado lo mejor de ti, le has abierto tu corazón, quizá podrías decir con plena seguridad que se trata del amor de tu vida y es ese gran amor que sabes no va a volver a suceder… con el cual viviste una hermosa historia, una historia de cuento de hadas, el primero en tu vida, tu primer beso, primer novio formal, primer chico por el cual te arriesgas y enfrentas a todo el mundo y más, cuando tienes la imagen de su rostro de su sonrisa de su verde mirar como si fuera ayer que las veia y las sentias sobre de mi

Pero ese sueño se ve interrumpido por la presencia de una tercera persona, un amor es de dos, no de tres, pero aunque aun así existen ese tipo de personas que no les importa ello, ella se metió en medio y el….él lo permitió, sin parecer importar los sentimientos que tienes, sin importar lastimar a quien una vez dijo que era el amor de su vida… quizá lo sea… pero decidió ir por otro camino, lejos de ti…. Dejando un gran vacío, una gran tristeza, un mar de lagrimas que han caído y que aunque se niegue y limite a ya no llorar más aun quedan muchas por dentro…. Han pasado ya casi 5 meses de ello… pero a veces se siente como si fuera ayer.

Y hoy mientras se encuentra mirando el cielo, la luna a través del ventanal de su habitación decidió plasmar sus sentimientos en una carta dirigida a su amor, a Yaten, aquel chico galante, coqueto, romantico que la hacia sentir la persona mas amada en este hermoso planeta, quizá no le llegue, pero eso es algo que ella siente que necesita hacer.

_Yaten...Mi Amor:_

_No sé porque, pero aun te llevo aquí grabado en mi interior, como un tatuaje tu nombre en mi corazón, hay momentos que te extraño infinitamente, que puedo escuchar una voz en mi interior que grita tu nombre, mis pies piernas quieren correr a tu lado, mis manos acariciarte, mis labios poder besarte y probar de nuevo de ellos, de aquel dulce chocolate que se convirtió en mi más grande y dulce adicción._

_Te extraña cada parte en mi, cada vena, cada célula, mi piel, mis labios, mi alma y mi ser extrañan todo de ti pero también sé que es imposible. ¿Cómo a ti cuando tu decidiste partir? ¿Cómo llegar a ti cuando hay un profundo daño? ¡TE AMO! Es cierto, ¿para qué ocultarlo? ¿Para qué negarlo? Mentirme a mi misma no tiene caso, pero por mas grande que sea este amor, tu cortaste las alas y al ir sanando yo las he mantenido amarradas para así no poder volar y ser libre para llegar a ti, ya que no puedo ni quiero hacerlo…. Tu amor ya no me pertenece y aunque el mío lleva tu nombre marcado en el también es cierto que hay un amor más grande que el que tengo por ti… el amor propio…porque te amo, pero también me amo a mi misma y ya no quiero seguir sufriendo, ya no quiero salir más lastimada._

_Poco a poco el fuego de este amor se irá apagando, se irá agotando hasta ser una pequeña flama o un nada. Te Amo tanto que a pesar de tanto daño, de las heridas, este amor me impide odiarte._

_Quisiera ser como tú y olvidarme de ti y de estos sentimientos tan rápido como llegaron… olvidarte… olvidarte es mi objetivo y aunque sea difícil de conseguir y tenga un largo camino por recorrer, llegare a él porque hay esperanza en mi corazón, mis sueños, mis mas grandes anhelos que un día iban de la mano a ti, van cambiando, alejándose cada vez mas de ti, y en un futuro en la espera de un nuevo compañero, de un nuevo cómplice, de un nuevo amor._

_Quizá en mi quede algo de ese amor, a pesar del tiempo, pero a pesar de ellos también dejar abiertas las puertas para una nueva ilusión, quizá tarde en llegar pero sé que algún día podre vivir una nueva historia, un nuevo amor y llegar a mi final sin fin._

_Siempre serás el amor de mi vida, mi más grande amor, siempre te llevare en mis recuerdos, siempre serás una persona en importante y especial en mi vida y quizá solo por eso… SIEMPRE TE AMARE, aunque algún día llegue alguien más a mi vida._

_Tuya por siempre…._

_Tu princesita de dulce mirar y sonrisa encantadora_

_Mina_

Una vez terminado de escribir y con unas lagrimas compañeras de su dolor, de su amor, con las estrellas y la luna por testigos, pudo sonreír, por poder expresar sentimientos y pensamientos que no había podido decir, tal vez no llegaran hasta él, pero sintió más tranquilidad, y sonrió, con la esperanza de que todo iría mucho mejor y en un futuro todo sería un recuerdo, y el amor volvería a tocar a su fuerte… porque nunca hay que perder la esperanza, la esperanza en el corazón.

Notita:

Bueno es algo chiquito, algo corto, y también se que no es una historia color rosa, bueno quizá haya hecho "algo" de proyección pero bueno… jejeje. Elegí a Mina, porque creo que no hay mejor personaje que pudiera expresar estas palabras, tal vez por empatía con su historia en el anime….pero creo que es la mejor para expresar todo esto.…. Bueno espero les haya gustado, y si alguna lagrimita cayo por ahí….les agradecer por la empatìa

Saludos….

Usagi bombon.

p.d. es probable que vuelva a subir las historias que han sido borradas de aquí por eso del formato, he empezado a corregir algunas…. Bueno solo habrá que esperar jejeje


End file.
